CHAT is a computer based exercise to engage the lay public in the design of health insurance benefits. The exercise is now being converted to a web based exercise in order to permit larger numbers of individuals to easily participate without all being located in the same place simultaneously and without the aid of facilitator. The first iteration of the web version of the CHAT exercise was developed in December 2003. A survey firm was awarded a contract to perform the user evaluation of the website. The study protocol has been reviewed by OHSR and exempted from IRB review. The evaluation which involved 27 users took place in January and February of 2004. The results were used to develop a revised and improved version of the CHAT website which was completed in December 2004. A second user evaluation was conducted and subsequent revisions have been made to the website. A final phase of user evaluation was complete at the end of 2005. A publication describing the characteristics of the CHAT website has published and the website is available for public use. Other publications related to the CHAT project have been published this year.